1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to coaxial cable connectors and, more particularly, is concerned with a lock device for inhibiting or preventing disconnection of a coaxial cable from the back of a television or other device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Televisions and other devices often have male connector parts that may be connected to a coaxial cable terminating with a complementary female connector part thereby allowing the television or other device to receive a signal transmitted through the coaxial cable. To prevent the unauthorized use of the transmitted signal it is desirable to inhibit or prevent unauthorized persons from disconnecting the coaxial cable from the television or other device. It may also be desirable to inhibit or prevent children from disconnecting coaxial cables from televisions or other devices.
Several devices exist that are intended to inhibit or prevent tampering with coaxial cable connections. One device includes a termination unit and a locking shield that covers the termination unit. An example of this type of device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,594 to Aujla. Because the termination unit in this type of device replaces the standard coaxial cable connector, this type of device has the drawback that it does not integrate with standard coaxial cable connections.
A second device includes a sleeve which prevents access to the coaxial cable connection and a hinged clamp which holds the sleeve in place. This type of device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,898 to Soulard. While this type of device has the advantage that it is intended to work with standard coaxial cable connections such as those found on computer equipment, it has the drawback of being more difficult to install than necessary since a screw that holds the clamp closed must be turned until the screw head breaks off.
A third device has a sleeve-like shield that surrounds the male and female parts of a coaxial cable connector and is open at one end permitting access for a special tool that is used to assemble and disassemble the connection. U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,921 to Blanchard discloses this type of device. The major drawback of this device is that the shield prevents the connection of the coaxial cable unless a special tool which fits through the open end of the shield is available.
Consequently, a need still exists for a device that inhibits or prevents disconnection of a coaxial cable from a television or other device and which integrates with standard coaxial cable connectors, is relatively simple to install and does not require the use of a special tool to connect the coaxial cable.